


Vivi is Terrible at Magic

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say magic is an extension of one's self, and, like Vivi, her magic often goes overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ghost and His Mop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of stories based on an au by ectoimp.tumblr.com where Lewis ends up tagging along with Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery to protect Vivi, but none of them know that he is Lewis.
> 
> Also magic. Because magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first story is (mostly) based on this: http://ectoimp.tumblr.com/post/135665398264/ok-little-backstory-so-me-ceeblathers-and There are some key differences, but otherwise pretty similar to this.
> 
> Enjoy!

"It didn't work."

Vivi glared at the crystals, before groaning and shoving them back in their bag.

"I mean, I was expecting an explosion or something, but they just didn't work!" She handed Arthur his photo back, adding, "Sorry it was singed."

"I'm just glad it wasn't me," Arthur yawned as he took the photo back. "I'm gonna do some work on the laptop."

Vivi sighed, placing the crystals back in their little corner of the van, as the ghost looked on sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said in his deep, echoing voice.

"It isn't your fault," Vivi assured him. "I am not very good at magic. Though honestly, I expected it them to blow up, or something big like that. Not to just do nothing."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," the ghost said, and Vivi wondered why the hell the ghost was so nice to her, considering how he hated even looking at Arthur.

"Why do you hate Arthur?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

The ghost tensed, then said angrily, "Long story." He then floated away, muttering, "I'm going to go make food."

Vivi wasn't sure whether to take his anger seriously as he pouted and floated off to cook. The behavior was familiar it practically hurt.

* * *

"Uh, Vivi!"

Vivi, recognizing the sign that something had gone wrong, ran to the van, expecting to see the ghost holding Arthur by his throat again.

Instead, Arthur was looking at the ghost, who was holding a mop and staring at the side of the van.

"Uh, Mr. Ghost, what's going on."

"I'm mopping."

Vivi stared in confusion, adding, "Uh, you don't have water or cleaning fluid, and you can't mop the road."

"Ooooooh. Right."

"Are you...high?" Arthur asked, looking about to crack up.

The ghost looked at him, floated to the ground, and answered unconvincingly, "Nooooo."

Then it hit Vivi, who did crack up.

"Oh my gosh, it's the crystals! The spell worked!"

Arthur gave Vivi a weird look as the ghost turned, asking, "Do you think plates feel sad when one breaks?"

The two were now trying really hard not to laugh as the ghost started crying, adding, "They'd never know."

"I'm going to research how to fix this," Vivi told Arthur. "You should keep an eye on him. He probably won't hurt you in this state."

"Probably?!" Arthur sputtered as Vivi climbed inside the van. "Wait, Vivi! Don't leave me alone with the murder ghost!"

* * *

_A- He keeps calling me Pineapple Head_

_A- And now he wants to know what horses think about_

_A- Have you found a solution yet!_

_V- So the book says either I can cast an aggression spell..._

_A- Which will probably result in him killing me_

_V- Or we can just wait it out._

_V- Considering we don't want him hyperaggressive, which is likely to happen if I cast the spell, we probably should just take the latter option._

_A- How long is it supposed to last?_

_V- The book says the average amount of time is about three hours_

_V- But considering how I am with magic..._

_A- Looking at about five hours at least?_

_V- Pretty much_

_A- So several hours of watching a ghost who wants to kill me talk about how fucking deep a mop is_

_A- Splendid_

_V- Just humor him, Arthur._

_A- That's what I've been doing!_

_A- How about you watch him for a while?_

_V- I'll take over in a minute. I found a page on memory spells I didn't notice before. I need to look it over._

_A- Oh_

_A- Well, take your time then._

_A- I'll keep entertaining this ghost that wants to kill me for as long as you need me to if it means you'll be able to do something about that spell._

_V- Thanks Arthur. I'm sure I'll fix my problem soon._

_A- I hope so_

_A- Oh great_

_A- Mystery keeps giving the ghost looks when he asks one of his weird questions_

_A- And now he is trying to explain himself_

_A- TO YOUR DOG!_

_V- Good luck!_

* * *

Vivi slammed the book closed, muttering, "Dammit. Nothing different. Just the same thing over and over again."

She pushed her glasses up on her nose, sighing. Why did every spell she made cast to go needlessly overboard?

Her phone gave the Kim Possible beep, and she grabbed it to look at the update from Arthur.

_A- He started to float away so I tied him to the rearview mirror._

_A- He just nearly whacked Mystery with his broom and apologized_

_A- TO THE BROOM!_

Vivi cracked up, looking from the back of the van to see a rope floating in the air, and black high-heeled boot attached to it.

She quickly grabbed her phone, texting Arthur before climbing out of the vana.

_V- Alright, I'll take a turn watching him._

_V- You deserve it for being so patient._

_A- Thank god!_

* * *

Vivi sat in a lawn chair, watching as the ghost pet his mop affectionately in mid-air, her phone camera on.

"Do you think cats want to go to the moon?" he asked Vivi, giving an expression that appeared to be happy. She wasn't sure due to his lack of a mouth.

Vivi shrugged, saying, "I'm sure they do."

"Yeah," he agreed cheerfully. "I bet they would like it."

Mystery gave an interested look, as if debating the issue, and Vivi laughed as the ghost began to engage in an one-sided argument with her dog.

This may be one of the few times she didn't regret being absolutely terrible at magic.

* * *

"Do you think plants have feelings?" the ghost asked Vivi hours later.

Vivi yawned and shrugged, saying, "Who knows?" She had hours of footage of the stoned ghost.

"...Why am I holding a mop?"

Vivi shrugged, saying, "You declared that mop was your best friend about two hours ago."

The ghost seemed confused, then looked down and gave a shriek high-pitched enough to make Arthur jealous.

"Too...high..." he muttered, trying to float down before ending up floating upside down, his leg still tied to the rearview mirror.

Vivi laughed a little, asking, "Are you alright?"

The ghost looked at the mop, at his foot, then at Vivi, and just shrugged helplessly.

Vivi set the phone down and approached, untying his ankle carefully. He righted himself, still latched to the mop.

"Do you want to give me the mop now?" Vivi asked, holding out her hands.

He clutched it tighter for a moment, then gave a forlorn expression and handed it to her.

She took it carefully, turned to the van, and shouted, "Arthur! I think he is coming out of it!"

* * *

"...Whyyyyyyy."

Vivi laughed as the ghost watched the video on her phone, cringing as he watched himself argue with Mystery.

"We are keeping your best friend safe in the van," Vivi joked. "And, at your insistence, Arthur is staying far away from it."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"You were the one who agreed to let Vivi cast a spell on you," Arthur noted, trying not to laugh at the ghost who might kill him.

The ghost groaned in shame, saying, "I never got high once in my life. I've become a deliquent. I can never face my family."

Vivi snorted, saying, "I have to agree with Arthur on this one. Me and magic aren't usually a good combination."

The ghost groaned again, and Mystery nuzzled his hand affectionately in reassurance.

Vivi patted him on the shoulder, saying, "Hey, could have been worse! I once put Arthur to sleep for a week trying to help his insomnia."

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Lance thought you had killed me and were trying to hide it," Arthur joked.

The two friends laughed at the memory, only Mystery noticing the ghost's longing gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this one sucked.


	2. Forest Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is on fire.

Vivi groaned as Mystery whined at her, nudging her face carefully. She blinked a little, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm? Mystery? What is it?"

Mystery gestured his head to her, than the driver's seat. Clearly, he wanted her to drive. She quickly grew concerned. She hadn't seen Mystery this scared since seven years ago, when she found him outside her house.

"Vivi? Why are you awake?"

She turned to the skeleton ghost, who looked at her with concern. His worry was less fear inducing. Honestly, she figured she could have a papercut and he would be scared for her.

"I think...Mystery wants us to leave," she explained sheepishly. To anyone other than her, her dog wanting to leave wouldn't be much cause for alarm. Perhaps he would think she was overreacting.

"Should I wake up Arthur?" the ghost asked, who now seemed especially worried. Huh. He seemed to recognize how serious this was.

Arthur peeked up from his sleeping bag, saying, "Already awake. Time to head off?"

Vivi held back her remark about Arthur needing more sleep, knowing that the situation was probably too serious to gripe at him about sleep deprivation.

Not like he listened to her either way.

Arthur and Vivi climbed in the front, the ghost and Mystery remaining in the back. People would be freaked out by a skeletal ghost after all, and Mystery clearly didn't want to be in the sight of people who might pass them by.

They soon were heading out, Arthur keeping a careful eye on the road. Vivi began flipping through her book, searching for a spell that would ward off evil, or some other spell that might help them that wouldn't affect them too badly if she went overboard again.

"Holy shit!" Arthur shouted, swerving. Vivi grabbed the oh-shit handle, as she had dubbed it, and could hear Mystery and the ghost scramble in the back to keep things from falling and breaking.

"What was it?!" Vivi asked, worried.

"A tree just...sprouted in the road."

"A tree?" the ghost asked, sticking his skull between them. "With white leaves and red petals?"

"Y-Yeah!" Arthur answered. "Why, a buddy of yours?"

"I wouldn't describe her as a friend," he answered. He then turned, adding, "I think Mystery likes her even less."

Vivi turned and saw Mystery curled up tightly behind her seat, whimpering. Then it hit her.

"Red petals?" she repeated, concern filling her. "No wonder Mystery is scared."

Arthur slammed on the brakes, shouting, "Blue lady!"

Vivi stared out the windshield at the blue lady standing in the road, a demented expression on her face. A small white tree with red petals grew from her head. In one hand she held a red lotus and, in the other, a pair of silver scissors.

She spoke, her voice echoing and frightening, "G̸̀͢i̶̢͘v̛e͟ ̡m̧e t͜͢h͏͟͡e͘ ̷͝mut͢҉t́͘͞,̧ ҉͏o̡r ̵͞͡y̢̛͜ou̴͘ w̡҉o̷͢ń't̷͝ ļ̷i̛͠v̢́͘ę̡ ̧́t̨ò҉ ̷͞r͡e͝g̀҉r̀et ́͏it͜.̡͢"

Mystery whined again, and Vivi gripped the oh-shit handle tightly, a determined expression on her face.

_No one fucked with her dog._

"Run. Her. Down."

Arthur took a deep breath, gripped the steering wheel tightly, and slammed the gas pedal, sending the van barreling into the tree lady.

The van knocked her back several feet, knocking off her arms and her head, and Arthur shook with fear when she easily regrew all three like they had never gone in the first place.

"T͏h̢͘e ͡s̷̕p̡į̶͞ŕ̢iţ ҉͞w̵i͢th̴̶̨ ̕͢͝y̢͞o̶ư ͘h̶͟a̴̧s͜͢ ͏͡s͏oḿ͝e̢t̡͝hi͘n̵g̡̀͘ ̴o̶͘f̵́ m̧i̢n͝e," the plant lady noted, a demented smile on her face as plant life around her seemed to come alive, vines and roots creeping towards the van slowly as trees and flowers towered over them. "He͏͏ wò̕n't ̡͝b̷͡͠e̛ ͏̕̕abl҉҉e̡҉͡ ͡to͜͠ ͝͞h̢͞el͠p̴͞ yo͏u̕ ǹ̶ơ͜͢w,͝ ̛̀m͢utt̵͞!̢͜"

"What does she mean?" Vivi asked, looking at the others.

The ghost suddenly gasped in pain, his heart on his chest shaking before cracking open at a near unnoticeable seam, blue vines with dark pink thorns creeping out of it.

"Mr. Ghost?!" Vivi shouted in horror. She turned to Arthur, screaming, "We have to get away! Go!"

Arthur hit the gas pedal as hard as he could, tearing down the road as he desperately attempted to dodge the plants. The plant demon grinned triumphantly as they wove through the deadly flora

"They are going to overwhelm us!" Arthur shouted. "Do something, Vivi!"

"I'm looking!" Vivi argued, flipping through the pages of her book.

"Well look harder!"

The ghost was screaming in pain, his orange heart grayish-blue like it was when she accidentally dropped it those weeks ago, back at the mansion. The vines were wrapping themselves around his skeletal body. Vivi didn't want to know what would happen if they overtook him completely.

"Vivi!" Arthur yelled in panic as the vines caught the wheels of the van. "Just do something!"

She screamed in frustration as she slammed her book closed, threw open the window, and leaned out it to glare at the plant demon.

"EAT THIS, FUCKFACE!" she screamed at the tree lady, pointing at her and shouting in desperate Latin, " _IGNIS!_ "

Vivi's frustration + her lackluster control over magic + fire = Disaster with a capital D.

"That was your worst plan yet!" Arthur shouted.

"Well, we were surrounded by plants trying to kill us!"

"Yeah!" Arthur was flipping out. "And now we are surrounded by FLAMING PLANTS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL US!"

Vivi turned to look back at the ghost and Mystery as Arthur attempted to drive them out of the chaos.

Mystery had begun ripping the vines off the ghost, but they were returning repeatedly at full force, and it was all the poor dog could do to keep the ghost from being over taken.

The plants outside the van continued to attempt to capture it, but they managed to burn to a crisp before even touching the vehicle. Vivi thanked whatever entity that could exist that the flames were remaining focused on the unnatural forest the flora demon had grown to attack them.

"N̶̛Ớ͢͜͟!̵́̕͝͝ ͠͠H͢͠A̵̡̡N̶̛D̡̡̀ ̀͜͠͠O̢̢V̸̨́E̛̛͘͞R̷̴̛͜ ̷̴̧͘T̛͝H͡҉̧̕͠É̡̡̨̀ ̷̧̧́̕M̵͠Ư͡T҉̕T͏̸͜͞ ͏̧N̸̛͟͞͠O҉͜W̴͘!͏͘͝"͢͠" the plant lady demanded.

Vivi couldn't help herself.

She leaned out the passanger window, held up a middle finger, and shouted, "Just try and take my dog, bitch!"

The van finally drove out of the sea of blue flames, Arthur releasing the steering wheel from his death grip. A furious scream erupted from the flames, and Vivi could see Mystery shaking in the backseat as he continued to rip apart the vines that were latching onto the ghost.

"Keep driving," she told Arthur, climbing into the back to help Mystery.

"You know, there is a thing called seatbelt!" Arthur griped, laying on the gas to speed away from the blue forest fire Vivi started. "We don't need two dead people in this car!"

Vivi ignored her flipping out friend as she yanked a vine away from the ghost's floating skull, ignoring the sharp pink thorns digging into her palms. She wrapped her arm around the vine, grabbing at another one with her other hand.

She soon found herself wrangling the vines, arms wrapped around them to keep them from going back to the ghost. They appeared to have a mind of their own, throwing her around the van in an attempt to lose her before ramming her into the back doors repeatedly.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning," she muttered, tightening her grip around them.

Mystery suddenly grabbed the ghost's heart with his teeth, ripping it away from him. Using his paw, he opened it up with a press and brushed the source of the vines from it, closing it with a click.

The vines vanished, and Vivi slid down the door of the van, gasping for breath. she cringed in pain as she slowly pulled herself up

The ghost was shaking, clearly still concerned. The young paranormal investigator had never seen a spirit look that scared in her life.

Vivi carefully picked up the ghosts heart, which slowly returned to its orange glow and gentle pulse. She carefully placed it over the ghost's chest, where it continued to hang in the air as she removed her hands.

"There. Good as new."

* * *

 Both Vivi and Mystery had some injuries that needed tending to. Mystery's paws and snout were covered in tiny cuts from the thorned vines, while Vivi had similar cuts all over her arms and hands. She had bruises all over her back and her sweater sleeves were shredded, forcing her to change into a t-shirt from the Tome Tomb.

While he hadn't been physically harmed, being dead already, the ghost had retreated into his heart from the stress of the ordeal. They had set the heart next to his mop and Vivi's calming crystals, minus the spell of course, hopefully to help him relax after what had happened.

Arthur was also unharmed, but it took him twenty full minutes to be able to calm down long enough to check for any damage to the van. Thankfully, he had thoroughly Vivi-proofed the van years ago, meaning nothing was too damaged.

Eventually, due to the hecticness of the chase, he was unable to keep himself up and crashed in the front seat of the van. Mystery followed after Vivi had finished cleaning his wounds, curling up in the passenger seat.

Vivi at the open back doors of the van, placing bandaids over her smaller scratches, wincing occasionally when she leaned against the side of the van. Those bruises were going to bother her for a while.

She heard the sound of the ghost returning as she opened another box of bandaids, starting on her right arm.

"Hi," she greeted the ghost cheerfully. "I'd use a healing spell, but you know me! Better to just let my natural body processes handle it!"

The ghost was silent as she continued to slap on bandaids cheerfully, pretending that it didn't hurt like a bitch. Arthur had lost an entire limb in a previous incident, so she could handle tiny little cuts.

"I'm sorry."

Vivi looked up at the ghost, who held out three blue petals to her.

She was confused for a moment, but then the realization dawned on her.

"These were in your heart," she noted, taking them carefully in her hands. They were the same shade of blue as her hair, she offhandedly observed, before looking back at the ghost. "Why are you apologizing to me? You were the one the plant lady used these on, not me."

"You got hurt because of me," the ghost argued, gesturing to Vivi's arms.

Vivi sighed, explaining, "Don't blame yourself for this. This was plant lady's fault. Plant lady decided to fuck with my dog, not you. Plant lady is the reason I got hurt, not you. Every time you blame yourself for this, plant lady targets another puppy. So stop, okay?"

The ghost looked about to argue, but Vivi quickly shushed him, turning her attention to the petals in her hand.

"They look ordinary, but they seem...odd...or something."

She took a deep breath and blew them from her hand, then gave a noise of confusion as they flew right back into her face.

"Hmm," she muttered thoughtfully, turning and blowing them into the van. Again, they whirled back around into her face.

She shrugged helplessly, saying, "Whatever these are, keeping them won't be good if she catches up with us again. We'll have to leave these here. Is that alright with you?"

The ghost nodded hesitantly, and Vivi dropped the petals on the ground.

"Hey, Mr. Ghost?" Vivi asked curiously, looking at him. He turned his skull to her, gesturing for her to continue. "How come you decided to tag along?"

The ghost was silent for a good, long time, and Vivi was about to accept that she wasn't going to get an answer when he spoke again.

"I have my reasons."

That wasn't a proper answer, but it was more than Vivi expected, so she nodded and yawned.

"Welp, I'm going to get some more sleep. Goodnight!"

She climbed back to her spot in the van, curling up in her blankets.

"Goodnight Vivi," the ghost answered fondly, and Vivi sleepily wondered why his tone seemed so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of screaming in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this one sucked.


End file.
